Ulang Tahun
by icalyak
Summary: Kisedai pergi me Indonesia until berlibur do jawa barat tapi entah kenapa mereka hilang . mampukah Akashi menemukan mereka ? APA yang sebenarnya terjadi ( special for HBD Akashi )


Ulang Tahun

Summary : Kiseki no Sedai pergi ke Indonesia untuk berlibur di Jawa Barat . Namun , pada saat mereka jalan jalan di Bandung para orang berambut pelangi tersebut hilang pada saat di hotel Aston ,tempat mereka menginap , mampukah Akashi menemukan mereka ? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? [special for Akashi yang ultah pada hari ini /tanggal 20 Desember tahun ini ]

ULANG TAHUN [ chapter 1 ]

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket ini punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki .

Tapi fanfic ini punya saya :3

Warning : OOC nya banyak , kata tidak baku , bisa saja ada typo, serta mungkin ada humor yang kayaknya agak garing [selamat membaca] .

Hari ini para Kisedai sedang istirahat di taman , ngerasa bosen soalnya hari ini libur semester dan karena hari ini panas jadi mereka nyari tempat duduk terdekat agar segera beristirahat setelah tadi pagi mereka lari keliling dan jogging . Kise dan Aomine capek kepanasan sampe kelelahan ngos ngosan , Murasakibara nyari makanan cemilan biar ga laper-laper amat , Midorima duduk dengan santai sambil membawa lucky item nya [padahal agak kecapean , wajar ... Dia tsundere ] , Kuroko sedang duduk dan asyik menyeruput vanilla shake yang ia bawa , Tak lupa dengan Akashi yang duduk dengan santai dan tidak ngerasa capek . Kisedai [minus Kuroko , Akashi , dan Midorima ] ngos-ngosan kepanasan .

". Hari ini panas banget - ssu ."

". Iya nih . Kenapa sih harus lari di tempat yang panas sih !?."

". Untuk latihan biar kalo lari di Indonesia nanti ga ngos-ngosan banget dan udah terbiasa ."Jelas Akashi

". HAH !! . MEMANGNYA KITA MAU KE INDONESIA ? NGAPAIN?." Tanya Kisedai serentak .

". Soalnya Nijimura mengajak kita ke sana sekalian jalan-jalan dan untuk refreshing pikiran , katanya di Indonesia sejuk dan pemandangannya bagus . Makanya ngajak kita semua , tapi karena di daerah perkotaan panas jadi disuruh latihan disini . Dan ingat , kesempatan ini hanya datang sekali , dan semuanya harus ikut karena kalau tidak ... Nijimura dan aku akan melipatgandakan latihan kalian ." Tegas Akashi .

Oh tidak , kalo begini kami semua harus ikut kalo tidak kami akan disuruh latihan terus terusan .Batin Kisedai [Minus Akashi]

". Besok kalian harus berkumpul di taman jam 9 tidak boleh telat dan beralasan ."

". BAIK !!." Ujar Kisedai

". Ada satu hal lagi , ini adalah barang-barang yang harus kalian bawa." Ujar Akashi sambil meminta Midorima membagikan secarik kertas .

Di malam hari , Kisedai mengemas barang-barang mereka semua di rumah masing masing , mengemas baju , hp dan barang penting mereka .

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Semuanya sudah berkumpul di taman . Mereka meminta ijin ke orang tua dan pergi ke taman , semua orang berkumpul dan siap pergi ke bandara . Mereka pergi naik pesawat kelas bisnis dengan fasilitas yang mewah . Setelah sampai bandara di Jakarta , mereka naik kereta ke Bandung [ karena Nijimura dan Kisedai akan jalan jalan di sana ]. Lalu mereka pun pergi ke jalan Braga dan menginap di Hotel Aston. Mereka menyimpan barang-barang mereka di sana .

". Cari restoran yuk , bisa aja ada restoran atau mall di sekitar sini ."

Mereka pun pergi ke Braga City Walk , tempat yang letaknya tidak jauh dari hotel . Pada saat memesan , para Kisedai itu langsung menuliskan makanan dan minuman yang ingin dipesan, mereka memesannya . Nah , disini kalian bingung kan . Kenapa mereka dapat ngobrol bahasa Indonesia dengan fasih ? karena pada beberapa minggu yang lalu , mereka disuruh berlatih menggunakan bahasa Indonesia sampai lancar dan mengerjakan soal berbahasa Indonesia agar fasih , sebelumnya , mereka ga ngerti kenapa mereka harus mempelajarinya , padahal ga ada ulangan bahasa Indonesia waktu itu , tapi setelah ke Indo , mereka merasakan keuntungannya . Dengan begitu , mereka dapat bergaul dengan orang indonesia.

". Wuih , enak banget disini . Orangnya ramah , suasananya cool , terus bisa kenalan dengan orang baru dan berbaur pula , pokoknya enak banget lah disini . Iya kan Tetsu ?." Ujar Aomine senang

". Iya , aku senang dan suka suasana di sini . Ada nostalgia jaman dulunya ." Ujar Kuroko

". Kalian udah puas belum disini ? ." Tanya Nijimura

". UDAH!! ." Ujar Kisedai serentak .

Dan semua pun kembali ke hotel dengan pengalaman yang tak terlupakan di ingatan mereka. Pada saat malam , semua ke kamar masing – masing . Ada Kise yang selfie di kamar , Ada Midorima yang membaca buku zodiak ala Indonesia yang ia beli di toko buku Braga tadi sore, Ada Aomine yang membaca bokep di kamar, Ada Akashi yang sedang belajar tentang sejarah Indonesia dengan buku yang ia beli di toko buku Braga City Walk bersama Midorima dan Kuroko , Ada Murasakibara yang sedang ngemil cemilan ala Indonesia , Dan ada Kuroko yang sedang membaca novel Indonesia serta Ada Nijimura yang sedang mencari tempat wisata yang akan dikunjungi besok. Rupanya besok tanggal 20 Desember , adi ia harus mencari tempat yang pas untuk merayakan ultah Akashi . Dan ia merencanakan surprise Akashi besok ... setelah itu Nijimura tidur .

HARI XXX TANGGAL 20 DESEMBER JAM 04:35.

Hari ini ultahnya Akashi , aku harus cepat bikin rencana surpise nya , biar ga diketahui sama orang nya. Kalo ketauan kan bisa berabe urusannya apalagi dia itu punya Emperor Eye , bisa – bisa baru mulai langsung ketauan, batin Nijimura pada saat ia bangun .

Nijimura ngebangunin para kisedai [ minus Akashi ] setelah ia membawa mereka ke stasiun kereta pada jam 7 ."

".Woy bangun woy ... ini di stasiun kereta woy ."

Semua Kisedai bangun dan agak terkejut , kecuali si Ahomine yang masih molor di stasiun. Aduuuuuh udah dakian dan aho , suka molor lagi . Dasar aho yang dim dan dakian serta suka bokep lagi {Dilempar sama aomine}

Karena Nijimura kesel sama sikap Ahomine ini , ia memasukan bubuk cabe yang paling pedes ke mulut Aomine yang mangap . Alhasil...

". PEDEEEEES , PEDES WOY!! . SIAPA YANG MASUKIN BUBUK CABE KE MULUT GUE WOOOOOOOOOOOY!! ." Teriak Aomine sambil seuhah karena kepedesan sama bubuk cabe yang dimasukin Nijimura . Ia [ Aomine ] langsung lari-lari sama nari ga jelas kaya orang kesurupan , semua orang pun ketawa sampai ngakak dan terbahak bahak .

Setelah kejadian tadi , Nijimura pun menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia ngebawa para pria berambut pelangi tersebut , tapi ia tidak membawa Akashi .

". APAAAAAAA ... MAU NGASIH SURPRISE KE AKASHI / CCHI /KUN / CHIN? ." Tanya semua Kisedai [minus Akashi ]

". Ya ." jawab Nijimura .

SEMENTARA DI HOTEL

". Minna , aku udah bangun ."

". Lho kok , sepi ."

". Kemana mereka semua ."

".Apa jangan-jangan ... ."

Ia mengecek semua kamar temannya entah kenapa , ia tidak tau kalo mereka kemana , bahkan Kamar Nijimura pun kosong .

". Sial , apa yang harus aku lakukan , harusnya aku tau kemana mereka tapi kenapa ."

Apa yang terjadi , kenapa para kiseki no sedai menghilang tanpa diketahui dan apa yang akan Akashi lakukan demi menemukan teman temannya? Akan dijelaskan di CHAPTER 2 .

Author : Yap , ini fanfic pertama ku dan tentang Kisedai dan rencana surprisenya akan kuberitahu di chap 2 . maaf kalo disini hampir gaada humor , nanti ada humor lain di chap selanjutnya .

Like certa ini dan follow serta terimakasih telah membaca nya .

Salam , Calya.

Ulang Tahun

Summary : Kiseki no Sedai pergi ke Indonesia untuk berlibur di Jawa Barat . Namun , pada saat mereka jalan jalan di Bandung para orang berambut pelangi tersebut hilang pada saat di hotel Aston ,tempat mereka menginap , mampukah Akashi menemukan mere...

ULANG TAHUN [ chapter 1 ]

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket ini punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki .

Tapi fanfic ini punya saya :3

Warning : OOC nya banyak , kata tidak baku , bisa saja ada typo, serta mungkin ada humor yang kayaknya agak garing [selamat membaca] .

Hari ini para Kisedai sedang istirahat di taman , ngerasa bosen soalnya hari ini libur semester dan karena hari ini panas jadi mereka nyari tempat duduk terdekat agar segera beristirahat setelah tadi pagi mereka lari keliling dan jogging . Kise dan Ao...

". Hari ini panas banget - ssu ."

". Iya nih . Kenapa sih harus lari di tempat yang panas sih !?."

". Untuk latihan biar kalo lari di Indonesia nanti ga ngos-ngosan banget dan udah terbiasa ."Jelas Akashi

". HAH !! . MEMANGNYA KITA MAU KE INDONESIA ? NGAPAIN?." Tanya Kisedai serentak .

". Soalnya Nijimura mengajak kita ke sana sekalian jalan-jalan dan untuk refreshing pikiran , katanya di Indonesia sejuk dan pemandangannya bagus . Makanya ngajak kita semua , tapi karena di daerah perkotaan panas jadi disuruh latihan disini . Dan ing...

Oh tidak , kalo begini kami semua harus ikut kalo tidak kami akan disuruh latihan terus terusan .Batin Kisedai [Minus Akashi]

". Besok kalian harus berkumpul di taman jam 9 tidak boleh telat dan beralasan ."

". BAIK !!." Ujar Kisedai

". Ada satu hal lagi , ini adalah barang-barang yang harus kalian bawa." Ujar Akashi sambil meminta Midorima membagikan secarik kertas .

Di malam hari , Kisedai mengemas barang-barang mereka semua di rumah masing masing , mengemas baju , hp dan barang penting mereka .

KEESOKAN HARINYA

Semuanya sudah berkumpul di taman . Mereka meminta ijin ke orang tua dan pergi ke taman , semua orang berkumpul dan siap pergi ke bandara . Mereka pergi naik pesawat kelas bisnis dengan fasilitas yang mewah . Setelah sampai bandara di Jakarta , mereka...

". Cari restoran yuk , bisa aja ada restoran atau mall di sekitar sini ."

Mereka pun pergi ke Braga City Walk , tempat yang letaknya tidak jauh dari hotel . Pada saat memesan , para Kisedai itu langsung menuliskan makanan dan minuman yang ingin dipesan, mereka memesannya . Nah , disini kalian bingung kan . Kenapa mereka dap...

". Wuih , enak banget disini . Orangnya ramah , suasananya cool , terus bisa kenalan dengan orang baru dan berbaur pula , pokoknya enak banget lah disini . Iya kan Tetsu ?." Ujar Aomine senang

". Iya , aku senang dan suka suasana di sini . Ada nostalgia jaman dulunya ." Ujar Kuroko

". Kalian udah puas belum disini ? ." Tanya Nijimura

". UDAH!! ." Ujar Kisedai serentak .

Dan semua pun kembali ke hotel dengan pengalaman yang tak terlupakan di ingatan mereka. Pada saat malam , semua ke kamar masing – masing . Ada Kise yang selfie di kamar , Ada Midorima yang membaca buku zodiak ala Indonesia yang ia beli di toko buku Br...

HARI XXX TANGGAL 20 DESEMBER JAM 04:35.

Hari ini ultahnya Akashi , aku harus cepat bikin rencana surpise nya , biar ga diketahui sama orang nya. Kalo ketauan kan bisa berabe urusannya apalagi dia itu punya Emperor Eye , bisa – bisa baru mulai langsung ketauan, batin Nijimura pada saat ia ba...

Nijimura ngebangunin para kisedai [ minus Akashi ] setelah ia membawa mereka ke stasiun kereta pada jam 7 ."

".Woy bangun woy ... ini di stasiun kereta woy ."

Semua Kisedai bangun dan agak terkejut , kecuali si Ahomine yang masih molor di stasiun. Aduuuuuh udah dakian dan aho , suka molor lagi . Dasar aho yang dim dan dakian serta suka bokep lagi {Dilempar sama aomine}

Karena Nijimura kesel sama sikap Ahomine ini , ia memasukan bubuk cabe yang paling pedes ke mulut Aomine yang mangap . Alhasil...

". PEDEEEEES , PEDES WOY!! . SIAPA YANG MASUKIN BUBUK CABE KE MULUT GUE WOOOOOOOOOOOY!! ." Teriak Aomine sambil seuhah karena kepedesan sama bubuk cabe yang dimasukin Nijimura . Ia [ Aomine ] langsung lari-lari sama nari ga jelas kaya orang kesurupan ...

Setelah kejadian tadi , Nijimura pun menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia ngebawa para pria berambut pelangi tersebut , tapi ia tidak membawa Akashi .

". APAAAAAAA ... MAU NGASIH SURPRISE KE AKASHI / CCHI /KUN / CHIN? ." Tanya semua Kisedai [minus Akashi ]

". Ya ." jawab Nijimura .

SEMENTARA DI HOTEL

". Minna , aku udah bangun ."

". Lho kok , sepi ."

". Kemana mereka semua ."

".Apa jangan-jangan ... ."

Ia mengecek semua kamar temannya entah kenapa , ia tidak tau kalo mereka kemana , bahkan Kamar Nijimura pun kosong .

". Sial , apa yang harus aku lakukan , harusnya aku tau kemana mereka tapi kenapa ."

Apa yang terjadi , kenapa para kiseki no sedai menghilang tanpa diketahui dan apa yang akan Akashi lakukan demi menemukan teman temannya? Akan dijelaskan di CHAPTER 2 .

Author : Yap , ini fanfic pertama ku dan tentang Kisedai dan rencana surprisenya akan kuberitahu di chap 2 . maaf kalo disini hampir gaada humor , nanti ada humor lain di chap selanjutnya .

Like certa ini dan follow serta terimakasih telah membaca nya .


End file.
